Abhimanyu Singh
A'Singh: " Cha oo ki matra, ta yee ki matra, ya aa ki matra"' - Abhimanyu Singh to Rohan Nanda. Abhimanyu "Abhi" Singh is a student of St Teresa's College and one of the main protagonist's of Student of The Year. He is the best friend of Rohan Nanda and husband of Shanaya Singhania. Early life Abhimanyu did not have a good start in life. His parents died at an unknown age and he was taken under the wing of his uncle, aunt and grandmother. It is presumed that his parents left him some money. He is accepted in St Teresa's College during the semester. ''Student of The Year Abhimanyu makes his entry in the song "Kukkad". The entire college is smitten by him. The girls adore him and boys feel jealous of his looks and charisma. Despite his modest upbringing, his confidence, looks and all rounded personality is what makes him so attractive. He has a brief animosity with Rohan Nanda, the son of business tycoon Ashok Nanda, when the former makes the latter’s car dirty after he rudely tells Abhi to move off his parking space, and also tells him to get his bike cleaned, in a very arrogant manner. After Abhi makes his car dirty, they both briefly fight, before they are stopped by the rest of the students, and are then summoned to the Principal’s office. Post this, the entire college are the audience to Ashok Nanda’s speech. Abhi is inspired by his speech. As time passes, the football coach notices his talent for the sport, and he is then accepted into the football team. His smoothness and speed in the game are unmatched, with many thinking he was the best player in the team, even surpassing Rohan. In order to remove the threat of competition he faced from Abhi, Rohan and his accomplice, Jeet Khurana play a prank on him by telling him the coach wants urine samples from boys in the football team. They put a letter inside saying it is holy water. The coach sprinkles it on his wife and son until he finds out. Despite being aware of the cheap prank, he took blame for the act. He is punished by the coach and is told to do 50 rounds of the football field, non-stop. Rohan sees him running continuously and feels bad for getting him in trouble. The next day, he approaches him, and they have a casual conversation about their parents, where Abhi reveals that he is an orphan. During football practice, they are on more amicable terms. The coach can't decide whether to make Rohan or Abhi captain so he makes Jeet the captain to prevent any fights. Both of them prove their skill in the game when they win against St Lawrence who have been beating them for the last 24 years, though the match was a very close one. This also leads to Abhi and Rohan becoming best friends. Rohan takes Abhi home and he meets his dad. His dad takes an immediate liking to Abhi, and starts to favour him instead of Rohan, hoping that under his influence, Rohan to becomes something. He stays the night at Rohan's house after drinking a lot, and the next morning, his dad invites him to Rohan's brother's wedding, in Thailand. There, Abhi notices that Rohan constantly flirts with other girls, most notably Tanya, instead of his girlfriend, Shanaya. This really hurts Shanaya, especially because Tanya is her arch-nemesis. Abhi helps Shanaya to get Rohan to respect her. They pretend to flirt with each other, which makes Rohan jealous, and so the plan works out. However, Abhi later tells Rohan that it was just their plan to get him on track. During the wedding, Shanaya can't put her earring on and so, Abhi takes it and says she still looks good. She wants someone to sit with her and asks Abhi, but he declines. He than realises that he has fallen in love with her. Back in college, he keeps staring at her from afar. Shanaya, after hearing this from her best friend Shruti, asks him if everything is alright between them, and he replies with the negative, because he wants to win the Student of the Year trophy, and wants no distractions on his path. When the results of IQ test is revealed Abhi comes third, qualifying him for the next round. The next round is the treasure hunt. He, Jeet, Shanaya and another girl are on one team, with Rohan, Shruti, Tanya and Pseudo being in the other. Abhi’s team wins when he reaches the temple just before Rohan. He invites Rohan to his house. Unfortunately, his grandmother has a cardiac arrest and is put in hospital. His aunt blames him, saying that he is a bad luck charm. This upsets Abhi, but soon Abhi is comforted by Rohan. Shanaya comes to comfort him too and gives him flowers, the day also being his birthday. Abhi's grandmother then dies and Shanaya tries to console him, but he tells her to stay away, fearing her death if she remains to close to him, as a reference to his aunt’s words. She then she sees her earring and gives Abhi a hug. They then kiss each other passionately. Rohan sees them together and has a fight with him. The best friends turn enemies again. Shruti pretends that she is sad and upset which makes him take her to the prom with him. He qualifies for the triathlon, but Shanaya is knocked out. In the triathlon, he is just inches away from winning the competition, but the intentionally slows down, allowing Rohan to win the award. During the victory speech, Rohan doesn't accept the trophy, with him being aware of Abhi intentionally slowing down to let him win. Post this, a drunk Pseudo has a massive argument with the Dean, where he insults the latter and makes him realise how much they all hated each other just because of the competition. He also heavily condemns the rules of the competition. In the present, he reveals that Shanaya and Abhi have married and Rohan and Abhi have not yet made up. Rohan and Abhi have a fight and Rohan asks the latter about why he lost on purpose. He then reveals that Rohan‘s dad was actually happy seeing him lose. He thought he could then change his father’s impression about is son, by making him win, and this was why he slowed down. Rohan then comes to terms with his anger, and soon, they make up with a hug. Later they have a race to even the scores. Relationships Shanaya Singhania ''See main article Shabhi '' Shanaya Singhania S4.jpg Student-of-the-year08.jpg 9140928a-af09-47e1-8d7f-77104cc6aa18HiRes.jpg ishq-wala-love-song-images-9.jpg Shanaya Singhania is Abhi's current wife whom he married after the Student of the Year competition. When he newly entered the college, she was quite attracted to him. When in Thailand, Abhi helps Shanaya put Rohan on the right path, but during this he gets feelings for Shanaya. During the treasure hunt, they are on the same team. Abhi gets competitive and starts to be rude to Shanaya. When Abhi's grandma has a cardiac arrest, Shanaya comes with flowers to the hospital. When she comes to comfort Abhi, he reveals he doesn't want to meet anyone due to his grandma's death, but soon after, Shanaya makes him happy. They then kiss, but Rohan sees this and the two have a fight, insisting they both love her. She then says how they know nothing about her feelings, then breaks up with Rohan and leaves Abhi. During 'The Disco Song', Shanaya gets knocked out but Abhi and Rohan are in the top 8. After marriage, he becomes more protective over her, as seen when he doesn’t appreciate her hugging Rohan, ---- ''For Abhimanyu Singh Gallery click,http://soty.wikia.com/wiki/Abhimanyu_Singh/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Friends of Rohan Category:Love Interest of Shanaya Category:Love Interest of Shanaya Singhania